Teen Titans: Untouchable
by Lidia-Dynamite
Summary: The Teen Titans meet a strange girl, Penelope Pembrooke, who has an even stranger power. What secrets does she hide?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans. They are owned by their respective owners. I do, however, own the character, Penelope Pembrooke.

Teen Titans: Untouchable

"Hey, Robin!" Cyborg, a half-robot teenager, yelled to his leader, who was sitting in the Titan's Tower living room at a monitor that watched for criminal activity. The dark-haired, masked young man turned his head around to the machine man.

"Yeah, Cy?" he asked.

"Guess who I found!" Cyborg was practically jumping up and down. Not the best thing for the Tower.

"I give up."

"Okay, so I was at the video store, and this girl asked me if I was a Titan, and I said yeah, and she asked me if I could take her here, so, I think she wants to be a Titan!"

Robin gave him a blank look. "Okay...where is she, now?"

Cyborg grinned. "BB, bring her in!"

The sliding door to the living room opened, and Beast Boy, a small green teenager dressed in purple and black, ran in. He was dragging with him a petite, green-eyed, brunette girl, who was wearing a blue belly shirt with fishnet sleeves, with a red and yellow cobra stamped across it, a black miniskirt with sequins around the hem, and black leggings. A black glove was on her right hand, her ears were pierced with purple earrings, a blue bandana was tied in a ribbon for her ponytail that went to her waist, and red flip-flops were on her feet.

"Here she is, the one, the only, Penelope!" Beast Boy introduced her giddily.

Robin walked up to Penelope, holding out his left hand. "Hi."

Penelope grasped it with her own gloved right hand. "Hello," she said cheerily.

"That's …weird," thought Robin.

"So?" asked Beast Boy. "Isn't it awesome? A new teammate! Just what we needed!"

Penelope looked nervous, Robin noticed, but maybe she was just embarrassed at Beast Boy's praise.

"Aw," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not that great. Not like you guys."

"Well, let's just see how you do on the obstacle course," Cyborg said matter-of-factly.

"Hang on a minute, lemme get Raven and Star," Beast Boy said, running out the sliding door.

"No, really," Penelope protested, waving her ungloved hand. "I'm not really good."

"Nothing a little practice can't fix," Robin said, smiling kindly.

Beast Boy came back in, dragging Raven, a gray-skinned, robed girl with a dirty look on her face, and Starfire, a magenta-haired, orange-skinned girl wearing a purple miniskirt and purple shirt.

"This had better be good, Beast Boy…" Raven grumbled, shaking Beast Boy's hand off her wrist. "I was reading something important."

Starfire gasped at the sight of Penelope. "Hello!" She gushed, flying over to see her. "What is your name, where is your home, how did you get here, what is your favourite colour, and do you wish to be my friend?"

Penelope staggered at her questions.

"Um, Star?" Robin said tentatively. "Maybe we should let Penelope introduce herself."  
Penelope smiled at Robin, grateful. "It's okay. My name is Penelope Pembrooke. I'm sixteen, I took a couple of buses to get here, my favourite colour is silver, and, I'm from Gotham City," Penelope smiled again.

Everyone's eyebrow's shot up to their hairline, or, in Cyborg's case, to his half-metal skull.

"G-Gotham?" Robin coughed.

"Yeah," Penelope nodded.

"Oh. Well, why did you come, and, do you wanted to be a Titan?"

"Sure, yeah, I want to join!" she agreed. "And, I wanted to see you all, too, because, I knew you were here."

"Well, the best way to see us…" Cyborg began.

"Is to see us in action!" Beast Boy finished.

"To the course of the obstacles!" Starfire shouted, taking Penelope's wrist, and flying out the door, Cyborg and Beast Boy in pursuit. Robin and Raven lagged behind. Raven paused a minute before going through the door.

"Anything the matter?" She asked, sensing something was troubling Robin.

Robin shrugged. "I can't tell. It's weird she came all the way from Gotham just to see us. She could've easily seen Batman, too."

"Batman's a hard guy to find; we're not," Raven replied. "That's it?" she asked, sensing more.

"She shook my hand with her right hand."

Raven lifted one eyebrow, unimpressed by Robin's suspicions. "So, she uses her own right hand. Most people do use their right hands."

"I held out my left hand for a handshake, and, instead of shaking it with her left hand, like normal, she shook it with her right hand; the gloved one."

Raven lifted one eyebrow again, now seeing something in his suspicions, and nodded, before going through the door. Robin looked at his left hand again, and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boo-yah! New world record! Beat that, Michael Phelps!" Cyborg said, pumping one robot fist into the air.

"Well done, friend!" Starfire cheered from the sidelines.

"Okay, Penelope, go for it!" Beast Boy pushed Penelope, protesting slightly, out to the course.

"Craaap…" Penelope thought, rubbing her arm. "I didn't think they'd ask me to do this. Don't they know when a person says, 'I'm not good,' it means, they're not good?" She took a nervous step forward, eyeing the land for potential booby-traps. Raven hit the 'Start' button from where she sat at the control station with Robin. A few lasers sprung up from the ground, and they began firing. Penelope yelped, ducking, and landed on her side, scraping her shoulder. A pit opened up beneath her. "AAAUUGHH!!" she screamed, her arms and legs flailing, her hands reaching to the edges of the pit.

"Penelope!" Robin had run over, and grabbed her hands, lifting her up to solid ground.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy, running up beside Robin. "Why didn't you use your power?"  
"Yes!" agreed Starfire, flying to her friends. "Why did you not use your power? You had no need to fear, these traps being completely safe and harming no one."

They looked pretty damn real to Penelope, her shoulder stinging painfully against the blowing wind.

"How are they so sure she has any?" Raven asked herself, still sitting at the station. She had felt Penelope's nervousness before the training, feeling she had something to hide, something embarrassing, something that could seriously handicap her from becoming a Titan. Was it…maybe she had no power?

"Robin…" Penelope said slowly, not looking at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute…" she glanced over to Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. "Privately, please?"

"Sure," he replied. He helped Penelope to her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope and Robin were in the Titan's garage, where the T-car, or, "Baby," as Cyborg affectionately referred to it as, was secured.

"Well?" Robin asked, his arms crossed.

Penelope's arms were crossed behind her back. "I don't really have a power, I guess is the way to say it."

"Then, why did you come to us?!" Robin shouted, furious she played them.

Penelope winced. "I came because I needed you to help me," she said in a small, timid voice.

"With what?" Robin asked.

"Err…I sort of _do _have a power. See, if I touch someone with my left hand, I can drain their own power from them. So, if I touch, say, Beast Boy with my left hand, and drain him, I'd be able to turn into any animal. That's why I didn't shake your left hand with my left hand. I wasn't sure if you had a power or not. I doubted it, but, I needed to be safe. I would've rather reveal my true power later."

"Wow…" Robin thought. "That's an… incredible power."

"But," Penelope continued. "The effect wears off over a period of twenty-four hours." She smiled ruefully.

"What did you come to us for?" Robin asked.

"Well, I figured being trained by the Dark Knight of my Gotham, Cyborg having advanced scientific techniques, and Raven's healing abilities would somehow help me obtain a permanent power, or one that lasts longer than twenty-four hours."

Robin blinked behind his mask. He took in a breath, and let it out gently. "Ah, hang here for a bit, Penelope. I'll figure something out."

"Thank you," Penelope said, extremely grateful.

"Do you want me to tell the others, and to call Batman? He could help," Robin offered.

"No!" Penelope latched herself onto his shoulders, a breath away from his face. "Please," she said in a softer voice.

"Okay," Robin replied, unhooking her hands from his narrow shoulders. He turned, and began to walk up the stairs.

"There's no need to tell us…" Beast Boy thought, a cockroach on the floor. He followed Robin up the stairs and out the door.

"No need to tell us…" thought Raven, disappearing into the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew it!" Cyborg exploded, stamping across the living room, where he and Starfire had just learned from Beast Boy and Raven about Penelope being a fake. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!"

"Says the guy who was wetting his pants over the fact we got a new teammate…" Raven said dryly.

Cyborg glared at her. Beast Boy sat, feeling rejected, on the couch. The last time he felt betrayed by a girl was with Terra, something he never wanted to relive.

"Friend Penelope is no longer our friend!" Starfire agreed.

Raven sighed. "Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, listen. I'm pretty mad Penelope lied to us, too, but she needs our help. She _does _have a power, she just can't use it the way we can. _We _don't endanger ourselves or others, purposefully, with our own powers. _She_ can endanger people, or herself."

Beast Boy looked up. "She could endanger someone, or herself, with her powers?"

"Yes. Say, we were in battle, and Penelope was with us. She drains, hypothetically, Starfire's powers. Starfire would be an open target for the bad guy to go after." Beast Boy nodded.

"How would Friend Penelope be an endangerment to herself?" asked Starfire.

"Well, say, we were in battle again. Her powers suddenly leave at random. Then, _she'd_ be the open target."

Robin suddenly walked in. The Titans gave a small, undetectable leap of shock at his entrance. Everyone had a slight guilty look on their faces, as if they'd just been caught gossiping, which, in a sense, they were.

"I'm going to guess you all know about Penelope?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Cyborg shuffled his chrome boots. Starfire played with her fiery hair. Raven pulled her cloak's hood over her head. Beast Boy stared straight ahead at the TV.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, then," Robin said, a bit angry. He walked to the monitor. "Why were you guys spying on her and I?" he asked.

"I…," Beast Boy began. "It was Cy who pressured me!"

"Nice try, BB…," Cyborg muttered.

"Beast Boy…," Robin began slowly, twisting his neck around to face the green teen, who was beet red. "Why were you listening in on a private conversation?"

"He does it to me _all_ the time, and you've never reacted like this…" Raven said.

Robin glared at her. "Not now. Why were you listening?"

"I… I was… curious. And Raven was with me!" Beast Boy pointed his finger at the dark girl.

Robin looked up at her.

Raven sighed, again. "I sensed something troubling her for a bit. I thought it was the nervousness of meeting us. But, it grew when we got to the obstacle course. I thought for a bit she didn't have a power, and, I thought I was right when I saw her perform. And then, I saw Beast Boy," she glared poison in the changeling's direction, "Follow you and, I needed to stop him. So, I followed him, and, we both went into the garage. I walked through it; he became an ant."

Robin had the urge to stamp on Beast Boy like he had just changed into the bug before him.

"We heard pretty much everything," Raven concluded.

"Then, they came back to tell us," Cyborg said.

Robin turned back to the moniter.

"Robin," Starfire asked in a small voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Bruce," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The team took in a sharp breath. Never had Robin discussed, nor had they asked, about his abandonment of Bruce Wayne; Batman.

Beast Boy stood up. "Where's Penelope?"

Robin didn't turn around. "She's in the garage. Don't bother her." He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. Robin looked over his shoulder. Starfire got the message and flew slowly out the door with Beast Boy and Cyborg following. Raven looked at the back of Robin's head.

"Robin?" she asked, saying it like he was a small child, and, if she pressured him, he might run, far away.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking at her.

"Never mind," she replied, walking out.

Robin took a deep breath. He pressed the last button he needed to call Bruce. A phone icon, symbolizing Bruce's phone ringing popped up on the screen. "Please don't be there, please don't, please…," prayed Robin.

The phone was picked up. "Wayne residence; Alfred Pennywise speaking."

Robin paused. "Hey, Al. Is Bruce there?"

Alfred gasped with pleasure (that sounded wrong…). "Master Grayson! How good it is to hear from you again!" Robin sucked in a breath.

"Alfred?" He heard a voice in the background. "Who's there?" Bruce. Robin recognized his deep, scratching voice.

"It's Master Grayson, Master Wayne!"

Robin heard a long pause.

"Let me speak to him, please," he finally heard him say. The phone was, apparently, passed to Bruce. "Hello?" he asked, his voice harsher than usual.

"Hi, Bruce…"

"Richard." Pause.

"How… are things?" Bruce finally asked, unsure of what to say.

"Fine."

"You being a good leader?"

"Yeah."

Bruce was still unsure of what to say. "Made any new friends?"

Robin inwardly groaned. Bruce should know all of his team were his friends. He wasn't lonely, like at his house, where Bruce was off at a gala for Harvey Dent, or meeting some Russian ballerina, or when Alfred was busy cooking and couldn't play cards. "Yeah. Um, Bruce, ever hear of a girl named Penelope Pembrooke?"

"You're _her_ friend?" Bruce's voice went lower.

"No… well, she wants us to help her with something."

"What?"

"She has a strange power with her. She can suck out someone else's power if she touches them with her left hand. Only, it lasts twenty-four hours, and-"

"And, she wants you to help put a permanent power into her, or put one in that lasts longer than twenty-four hours," Bruce finished.

"Yeah…," Robin nodded. "How did… you know?"

Bruce sighed. "It's a long story. I kinda met her, about, two months or so ago. I don't know how she got my address. Anyway, I was sitting in my office, and I heard a tapping at the window. I looked up from where I sat, and, there she was, sitting in a tree, waving at me. I, naturally, panicked for her safety, and let her in. When she was in my office, she boldly introduced herself as Penelope Pembrooke, or, in her language, Thaliaurore."

"Wait!" Robin squeaked. "_Her_ language? You mean, she isn't from Gotham City?"

"No," Bruce answered. "She's from the planet Lapsci. She says the people of her planet are born with amazing powers. She said her brother could speak to the dead. And," Bruce paused. "She said she knew I was Batman, and, she wanted help, the same help she's asking from you." He paused. "You say she's with you, now?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs, in the garage. Should we help her?"

"I… don't know. It's up to you," Bruce replied.

"Bruce, it is an incredible power, right? But, useless, unless, we can install a permanent power into her."

"Yes," Bruce agreed. "Completely useless."

"DUDE!!" Cyborg screamed, running into the room. "Penelope's GONE!!"

"What?!" wailed Robin.

"And, I think Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire's powers are gone, too!"

"What?!" screamed Bruce from the moniter.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Cyborg asked Robin grimly. "What's our plan?" They were atop Titan's Tower, the T-sub, handily converted into a rocket, was in an upright position.

"Ever hear of the planet Lapsci?" he asked. Cyborg paused, his red eye glowing, meaning he was searching through his databases and space maps.

"Yeah, I got it. It's in the third loop of Orion's belt, next to the planets Surgeo and Bilelu. It has two moons, with unknown names. Why's this important?"

"Penelope is from that planet."

"You mean… she's lied _again_, saying she's not from Gotham, and not even from this planet?!" Cyborg shouted.

"Basically," Robin turned around, and began to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Cyborg.

"I'm going to talk to everyone. I need to know what they remember."

-----------------------------------

Robin was at Beast Boy's door. He knocked.

"Come in," he heard a weary voice answer.

'That can't be Beast Boy,' Robin thought, sliding open the door. 'He should sound happier…' "Beast Boy, is that," Robin stepped in the room. "You?" He looked directly at the boy. Beast Boy had changed, literally. His skin wasn't green anymore, and his hair had been discoloured and was now a dark brown.

"Yeah, it's me," Beast Boy replied, hanging his head. "I guess I don't need to worry about picking out a Halloween costume this year, huh? No one will recognise me." He gave a sad half-smile.

"What happened?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy frowned and looked away. "I… can't be sure. All I remember is, Penelope knocked on my door, I answered, and she put her left hand on my face before I could do anything. And, then, I felt tired; like all my energy had just left, and, then, I passed out."

"Penelope told me about the power draining thing, but, she never said anything about fainting," "Robin said. "This is getting… insane. Go up to the roof with Cyborg, we're going after her."

"Maybe we should just let her go," Beast Boy suggested.

"NO!" Robin screamed. "We can't let her leave with your powers!"

"But… she said it only lasted twenty-four hours."

"She could've lied about that too," Robin pointed out, walking out of the room.

-----------------------------------

Robin knocked on Starfire's door.

"If you be a friend, enter," he heard her say on the other side of the door.

Robin walked in.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped, flying to him. Something had changed with Starfire, too. Her forest-green eyes were discoloured to a pale grey, and, he could tell, she'd been crying.

"What happened to you?" asked Robin gently. Starfire turned her face away from him, holding her arms. "I… cannot remember everything Penelope did. I just know that she suddenly appeared in front of me, when she was never in my room to begin with. Before I could do anything, she touched my face with her left hand, and I felt my life energy being removed from my body. And, I fainted." Robin nodded.

"Listen, Star, I can't tell you everything I've learned so far, but, I will on the way to Lapsci?"

"Lapsci?" Starfire asked. "That is an evil planet, Robin! We should not go there!" "It… is?" asked Robin.

"Yes! It is hostile and barren. And the people, the people!"

"Well," Robin said. "We can't let Penelope get away with your powers!" Starfire nodded. "Yes, we cannot. But, how are we sure Penelope did this selfishly? She could've been upset at her planet's unkindness, and took our powers to fight her rulers."

"Penelope did do this selfishly, Starfire," Robin replied firmly. "Why else would she have lied?"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin inhaled a breath. He was at Raven's room, a place he knew better than to enter. Exhaling, Robin gingerly knocked on the door. No answer. "Raven?" he asked, knocking again. "Raven, it's okay, it's Robin. You can come out."

No answer, still. Robin inhaled, again. He was about to commit suicide. He opened Raven's door, and went into her room. The melancholy, unlit boudoir, filled with disturbing artifacts, was empty. "Raven?" he asked the air.

He walked to her night stand, and picked up her gothic, entwined mirror. "What happened?" he asked her mind. The mirror flickered. Robin gazed intently into the glass, waiting for something to happen. The mirror flickered again, and he saw Raven sitting on her bed, crossed-legged, reading. He suddenly saw Penelope beside her, when he had never seen her in the room before.

Raven looked up in shock and fury. Penelope put her left hand on Raven's forehead. Raven's mouth gaped; she was screaming. She fainted on her bed. He saw Penelope pick her up, and melt through the floor, like Raven once did.

The mirror flickered again, and, there was no more. Robin gripped the mirror. He felt that if he held it any longer, it would snap. His knuckles nearly popped out. "PENELOPE!" he screamed to the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we ready?" asked Robin, sitting in the cockpit.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, adjusting his headset. He hit the 'lift-off' button. The T-sub rumbled and shook. It slowly lifted itself off the top of the Tower.

"Robin," asked Starfire. "What is our plan to capture Penelope?"

Robin's forehead puckered. "Well… we go to Lapsci, and find Raven and Penelope."

"We do not fight her?"

Robin grimaced. "No. We don't want any outer-planetary wars between Earth and Lapsci, and, possibly their allies. We also have to consider the fact Penelope might use Raven as a shield. We need to get her back- safely as possible."

"Where exactly is Leprosy anyway?" asked Beast Boy.

"Lapsci," Robin corrected.

"Judging by my calculations, if we make a straight shot at five hundred kilometres per hour, we should be halfway there in four hundred hours," Cyborg replied, pressing a few more buttons.

"English, please!" Beast Boy whined.

"A while," Robin translated, feeling exhausted already.

"But, but!" Beast Boy panicked. "I had, like, three Cokes!"

"I thought I told you to head straight up to the roof!" Robin yelled over the intercom, feeling a slight vein bulge on his head.

"I was really thirsty after Penelope zapped me with her power-sucking skills!" Beast Boy protested.

"Let's just go…" Cyborg said irritably as the T-sub flew away and out of the atmosphere.

-----------

Wow, short chapter, eh? Sorry for that; it was for humour alone. Anyway, please review, but NO FLAMING (they know who they are…).


	9. Chapter 9

"This is… it? This is Lapsci?" Robin asked, surveying the planet.

"Pretty much," Cyborg replied, also scanning the land.

"It's… weird," Beast Boy said. "No one's out, and, it looks like it's the middle of the day, too."  
"The planet has been ruled over for many years by an evil queen, I have heard. She is ruthless when it comes to working, and does not like visitors," Starfire answered.  
"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We should head to the nearest city," Robin replied. "Where's the closest one, Cyborg?"

"We're just outside of it," he replied, opening the side door of the T-sub. He swung himself over the side, glancing around, seeing no guards or traps set up for them. He walked to Starfire's side of the T-sub, opened the door, and helped her out. Robin and Beast Boy got out.

"How far to the city?" asked Robin.

"Two miles. We can walk there."

"But, like, wouldn't we need disguises? To blend in with the other people?" asked Beast Boy.

"We'll worry about that later," Robin replied. "Which way?"  
"To the east," Cyborg replied.

-----------------

Raven blinked her eyes open. She yawned, covering her mouth. "Where… am I?" she asked. She sat up. She was in an unlit room, with one barred window. She lay in a narrow cot with a single sheet. She rubbed her forehead. She couldn't remember much; all that came to mind was Penelope touching her forehead, and, then, nothing.

"Ah!" she heard someone cry. "You're awake. Good. I'd thought Penelope done the complete job." A young man walked into the room. He had light red hair, and wore a torn black shirt. He carried a tray with a plate on it. "My name's Morieron. You're Raven, right? Penelope told me about you, and the other Titans. "

"What did she tell you?" Raven asked. She didn't feel as cold and fierce as she would normally. Everything had been drained, personality, seemingly, included.

"That she might have at last found people who could help her. You guys."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Morieron replied. "You look hungry. Eat some of this." He set down his tray, and handed her the plate.

"What exactly… is this, Morier… Mori… what was it again?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure what that crap my sister made is," Morieron confessed. "She does… weird stuff. If my name's too hard for you, call me Elliot." He gave her a half-smile. "If you don't want it, I'll take it back."

"That's okay," Raven replied quickly. "Who's your sister?"  
"Her name's Thaliaurore," Elliot replied dryly. "You might know her as Penelope."

Raven gasped. "Yeah! She stole my powers!"  
Elliot gave her a weird look.

Raven blushed. "I mean, I _think_ she did something to me. I'm not sure what, though. We found out she can drain others' powers, but it lasts twenty-four hours." She was surprised to see Elliot grimace. "What?"

Elliot sighed. "She's still up to her lies, eh?"

"You mean…" Raven balked. "I might _never _get my powers back?!"  
"No," Elliot assured her. "It's just… twenty-four hours means, here, Lapsci, is forty-eight hours on Earth. So, she was, in a sense, lying."

""Wait," Raven said. "You all count by Earth's time? Or, are you just trying to make understanding your time easier for me?"

Elliot sighed. "Let me start at the beginning…"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm patient," Raven replied, crossing her arms.

Elliot looked over to the window. "It's long. Really long. But, if you want…" he shrugged. "Well, about twenty years ago-"

"Wait," Raven interrupted. "Penelope's really _twenty_?"

"No," Elliot replied. "_I'm_ twenty. May I continue without being interrupted?"

Raven blushed, nodding.

"About twenty years ago, a few months after I was born, our King, Tamaruhi, died. Most people believed he was murdered, because, he was young, and couldn't die naturally. But, nothing was investigated, and his daughter, Neredeir, succeeded the throne. She is a very cruel ruler. As soon as she rose to power, she cut off all outer contacts, made us work twenty hours- a long, long time, by both of our standards,- and demanded a ninety percent income tax. We couldn't do anything. Everything began to fall apart. We're hungry, and rarely get paid. My sister was born into this, and my parents were weeping. They did not want this for their children. They started a rebellion group, which Penelope and I are members of. And, then…" he paused. "My parents disappeared. I was left to take care of my sister. I didn't know what to do. She, however, was strong-willed and set in her beliefs, and knew what she had to do. However, as you might know, she's handicapped by her power. She did not know what to do if she could not fight. Then, a spy from our rebellion renegade came back from Earth. He said he found a group of five teenage children with special powers. You," he nodded toward Raven. " Titans. And, Penelope made a plan to go to Earth to take away your powers temporarily. See, we were finally planning to attack the castle where Neredeir stays. Penelope wanted to come with us, but, she couldn't, because she was handicapped. And, she ran away to Earth. I guess she did as she was saying she was going to, if you say your powers were taken. But, she was foolish in bringing you back." Elliot shook his head. "I'm sorry she did this to you, Raven. Really."

"So," Raven said. "What are you going to do? Where's Penelope, exactly?"

"I'm not sure. Penelope has what she wanted, but, at an awful price. I'm going to punish her. But, I'm not sure how. She said your powers were extremely useful, and could, possibly, end Neredeir's reign."  
Raven nodded. "Why do you and Penelope have English names?"

"Aha! Good question. Penelope wanted me to come with her. She figured to lure you Titans into somehow giving up your powers, she needed to be normal by Earth standards, and have an Earth name. She became Penelope Pembrooke, and I became Elliot Pembrooke. When I found out what her plan was, I wanted no part in it, and tried to stop her, but, I couldn't. She escaped, and came back with you."

"How's our special patient?" Raven heard a voice call out from behind the door.

"Penelope?" She gulped.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin glanced behind him again. Starfire had her head down, and was quiet. Very unusual for her. Beast Boy was behaving strangely, too. He wasn't joking about anything, or making stupid comments. It was as if Penelope had taken their personalities along with their powers and appearance.

"Do you two… feel well?" he asked, stopping.

"I have been feeling a bit… milky-choly ever since Penelope took our powers," she replied.

"You mean melancholy?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Me, too," Beast Boy agreed. "What if… she can take _everything_ from you? Like, not just your powers. Your looks, and personality, too?"

"Judging by the way in which you two are acting, I'd say she can do a lot," Robin replied.

--

"Sooo," Penelope's eager voice called to her brother from behind the door. "How's everyone's favourite patient?"  
"She's well," Elliot replied. "You are, right?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

"Good," he replied. He stood, and opened the door. "Thaliaurore, get in here."

She sauntered in. "Hi!" she greeted Raven, who glared death at her. "How ya been?"

"I'd worry more for yourself, Thali," Elliot cautioned her.

Penelope looked unfazed. "Why's that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips mockingly.

"Because, you idiot, you put us all- the Teen Titans, our family, our _people_ – in a shit load of danger. If Neredeir finds out we're harboring people you snuck in, and if she finds we're planning to end her reign, we'll… I don't know what'll happen, but, we'll regret it."

"Aww," Penelope grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "You worry too much, bro. It'll give you wrinkles."

Elliot grabbed Penelope by her throat. "Don't act like everything's peachy-keen with whipped cream, kid. Neredeir's probably somehow got word of the Titans being here, and, with that, comes the investigation of our rebel group. Take everyone back," his hand tightened around Penelope's throat. "Now." He let her drop. Penelope fell, gagging, to the floor.

"All right, okay… god…" she massaged her neck. "But, Morieron, I don't know where everyone else is," she smirked.

Elliot growled. "Find them, then." He turned to Raven. "Penelope says you have communicators. Does it work? If so, you can call your friends."

Raven took her communicator from her cape, and clicked the talk button. Static fizzled on the screen. "It doesn't work."

"Well, of course not," Penelope said. "Earth technology can't function here on Lapsci."

"Why the hell didn't you speak up about that, then?!" Elliot shouted.

Penelope yawned. "Didn't feel like it."

Raven frowned. This was so different from how Penelope acted at Titans Tower. She was almost acting like Beast Boy; easygoing, and a smart-aleck.

"Whatever…" Elliot snapped, shaking his head. "Just… go; find the Titans. Bring them back, and, give them back their powers. I'll see what I can do to get them back to Earth."

Penelope smiled. "Okay!"

"She gave in a little _too_ easily there…" Raven noted.

"Come on, Rae!" Penelope said giddily. Too giddily. Starfire giddily.

"Fine. Don't call me Rae, either." Raven mumbled, getting out of the bed. "Ah, Elliot…" she said, a bit bashful. "Thanks for, uh, helping me."

Elliot smiled widely. "Sure."

Penelope giggled. "Come on, want to find them before the guards do!" She went out the door, and Raven followed her into another dimly lit room.

"This is our main house," Penelope said. "Where we kept you was the underground room, which serves as our headquarters."

"Uh-huh…" Raven replied, uninterested. "Is this the only city here, on this planet?"  
"Yup!" Penelope replied cheerfully. "Which makes it the biggest, too."

"Great…" thought Raven. That would make things very difficult in trying to locate her friends. Suddenly, Raven had a thought. "Hey, Penelope…" she asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"You have my powers, right?"  
Penelope shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

"And, I can use my powers to telekinetically communicate with another person…"  
"What exactly are you getting at?" Penelope asked, annoyed.

Raven sighed. "You could telekinetically communicate with Robin, because, a piece of me is inside him, and you could tap into that piece, and speak to him."

Penelope gasped. "That's so cool! Okay, how would I do that?"

Raven smiled craftily. "Okay, first, calm down; relax, and find a centre, and sit in a lotus position."

Penelope sat on the floor, and crossed her legs. She inhaled, then exhaled.

Raven nodded. "Good. Now, concentrate on what you remember Robin looking like. Once you do, say 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Then, slowly open your eyes. When your inside, it's easy to control him. But, what he feels, you'll feel, too, and, it only takes one knockout to force you out of his mind."

Penelope inhaled again. She remembered Robin; spiked hair, thin face, skinny shoulders, athletic… really, really cute, too. A mental image of him appeared in her mind. She stared at his forehead, trying to unlock his mind. She squinted her eyes tighter; her forehead puckered. She began to breathe rapidly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She opened her eyes. They were shimmering a pure, white light. A great, black bird rose from her body, and flew to the sky.

--

Robin stopped short. His breath came in faster, and he pulled his head down. Cyborg turned around.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah…" Robin gulped. "G-go on ahead of me. I'll catch up."

"If you say so…" Cyborg walked on with Starfire and Beast Boy.

Robin knew what was happening. He remembered it clearly from when Raven was trying to get inside his mind to see Slade. "Raven?" he asked, holding his head up. Penelope's green irises were showing through his mask.

"No," he heard Penelope's voice answer. "It's me, Robin; Penelope. Listen, my family is going to take you and your friends home, okay? Just let me be you for a while, okay?"

Robin breathed in a little. "Yeah, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep walking with your friends. Then, once you get to the city, I'll tell you where we'll meet up, okay?"  
Robin sighed. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Robin tripped over his feet, again. "Ow!" he mumbled. "Penelope, stop making me trip!"

"Sorry, Robin…," he heard her say in his head. "I'm not used to this gangly of a body. Why are you so spindly, anyway? Were you, like, a gymnast before you became a hero?" Robin didn't answer.

"Here we are," Cyborg said, stopping at arched, gilded gates. "Trusya. The only city on the planet."

"And, this being the only city on this planet makes it a likely place for Penelope to hide?" asked Starfire.

"What better place to hide than in a crowded, filthy, bankrupted city?" Cyborg replied.

"My city isn't bankrupt or dirty…" Penelope said to Robin.

"Couldn't there be less likely places to hide?" asked Beast Boy. "Like, that desert we flew over? Or those mountains? Or the savannah?"

Cyborg paused to think. "They're open places, Beast Boy. We'd find her easily there."

"Even the mountains?"

"Hmm… she could hide there, I guess. Maybe we should go back."

"No!" Robin shouted. The team looked at him. "I'm sure Penelope's here."

"You're… positive?" Cyborg asked, skeptical.

"Uh, no, but, this is a good hiding area. To hide in. If you're being chased." Penelope slapped herself in her own mind.

"How about Starfire and I go to the mountains with the T-sub, and you and Beast Boy check out the city?" Cyborg suggested.

"Say 'no,'" Penelope instructed Robin in his head. "I need you all to be together."

"I'd rather not," Robin replied, glancing away.

"Man, what's wrong with you? Don't you _want _to find Penelope? We'd have a better chance of covering more ground if we split up!" Cyborg argued, getting close to Robin's face.

Penelope took an awkward step back as Robin. Cyborg reached his hand to him. Penelope as Robin slapped it away. Cyborg's eye widened. "That's it, man! You're acting too weird. I'm leaving! Come on, Star, BB, let's go." Cyborg turned from the gates with Starfire and Beast Boy.  
"No, wait!" Robin called after them. "Let's just… go to the city's marketplace, and ask if anyone's seen Penelope."

"Yeah, I'm sure _everyone_ has seen her…" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Someone could've…" Robin offered weakly.

"I believe we should look at the city's place of shopping. That is where most girls on the planet Earth 'hang out,' yes?" Starfire proposed.  
"Good idea, Starfire!" Robin said enthusiastically. If Starfire wanted to do something, Beast Boy and Cyborg would go along with it.

"Fine… one look around, then we search the mountains," Cyborg grumbled.

"Okay… how do we get in?" Beast Boy asked.

"Penelope…" Robin thought. "How do we get into your city?"  
"Knock on the gates three times, get on the ground with your friends and do the worm, then, say, 'She sells seashells by the seashore' two times fast."  
"…What?" Robin said.

"Go on…" Penelope urged.

Robin sighed. He walked to one pole of a gate, and tapped it three times. "Get on the ground…" he barked to his team.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Because," Robin replied. "This is the way in, or something like that."

Starfire got on the ground, as did Beast Boy and Cyborg. "… Do the worm." Cyborg and Beast Boy started to laugh.

"What, dude? The _worm_?" spluttered Beast Boy.

"… Yeah. Just do it." Robin replied, wanting to know why he let Penelope talk him into this.

"Okay…" Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his eye. He began to shift his weight from his upper body to his lower body.

Starfire began to crawl. "I am being a worm, yes?" she asked. Beast Boy turned into a worm, and began to dig into the sand. Robin shifted his own weight from his lower body to his upper body. After seven minutes of dancing, Robin called it to a stop.

"Okay," he panted, getting up. "Now, repeat after me: She sells seashells by the seashore. Say it twice."  
"She sells sea snails by the store," said Beast Boy. "She smells sneak tells by the snow store."

"She sells seashells by the seashore," Starfire repeated perfectly. "She sells seashells by the seashore."

"She snells smee shells by the snoo s'more," Cyborg said. "She snacks shoe saurs by the sore shore.

Robin sighed again. This was humiliating. "Okay, Penelope," he thought, facing the gates. "When do the gates open?"

"Never," she replied cheerily. "What you just did was for my enjoyment. Thanks!"  
"WHAT?!" Robin screamed to the sky.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, what?! Why aren't the gates opening? Gah!" Robin said, pounding the gates lightly.

"Penelope…" he thought, growling. "How the hell do I open the gates?"

"You just push them open," she replied, surprised. "Isn't that the first thing you do if you want to get in somewhere?"

Robin slapped his forehead. Why didn't he think of that? And, why did he let Penelope con him into doing all that craziness? He sighed for the third time, and pushed the gates open.

Cyborg stared at him with an open mouth. "How'd you know that was the way in?"

"I just did…" Robin replied, shrugging.

"Then, why did we do all that other stuff?" asked Beast Boy.

"I felt like it…" Robin said sarcastically, walking into the city.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, Penelope, we're in your city. Where are we supposed to meet?" Robin thought.

"Raven and I will meet you at the marketplace, which is in the centre of the city. Just keep walking, until I tell you to stop."

"As long as it's not another trap…" Robin thought.

"Hey!" Penelope sounded insulted. "I did all that for a reason. I need to free my planet. I needed you guys. Nothing has gone correctly, and, I want you all off to!"

"Jeez…" thought Robin sourly. "Are we going to stop soon?"  
"Yeah," Penelope replied. "When you see a tall, fat building with a spiraling staircase on the outside, turn left there. My left, please. It should be a straight shot from there."

"Is that it?" Robin asked, looking up at a stone building with a marble-like, twisting staircase weaving itself around the building.

"Yes," Penelope saw it through Robin's eyes. "Now, go left. My left."

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin thought, going to his right.

"Robin, why are you heading in the opposite direction of Cyborg, Beast Boy and I?" Starfire asked, looking at him.

"I think this is the correct way to go," he replied.

"Last time you were sure of yourself, we ended up looking like idiots," Cyborg said dryly.

"Just trust me on this. I know I'm right this time."  
"This time…" Beast Boy muttered.

The Titans followed Robin to the right, and forward. After about ten minutes of walking, they came to a plaza, with posts and tables lining up against each other, buckling with interesting things. Women, and some men, were all at the stalls, haggling. A few people from the booths stared at the Titans in their bright, outlandish uniforms.

"Okay, Penelope, we're here. Now what?" Robin thought, his ears turning pink at some girls' stares.

Penelope smiled. "Great. Raven and I will be there in a bit. Just stay there."

----

Penelope gave a slight gasp. She was back in her body. "Raven!" she turned to the other girl. Raven, who'd been napping, as Penelope's escapades had been dragging on, woke with a start. "Hunh?"

"Quick! Robin and your friends are all down at the marketplace. Time for you to go."

"Aren't you going to give me back my powers?" Raven huffed.

"I will, once the other Titans are around," Penelope replied, standing. "Let's go!" Penelope walked to the door of her house, and opened it. Raven followed her into the blaring Lapsci sun.

"Where's the marketplace anyway?" Raven asked.

"Around…" Penelope replied, walking to her right. "Hang on, let me tell Morieron where we're going." Penelope went back inside, and downstairs to the underground room.

"Hey, Morieron…" she called to her brother as she opened the door.

"Yeah? Wait, why aren't you gone yet?" he demanded, stopping his cleaning.

"We're going. I just thought I'd let you know where. We're going to the marketplace."

"Oh. Fine, then. Go. Quickly, please."

"I'm going, I'm going…"

Penelope went back up to Raven, and continued walking.

--------

"I don't see her…" Beast Boy said to the Titans. He had just been circling the market as an eagle, much to the astonishment and fear of the Lapsci people.

A child walked up to them. "Are you all street performers?" he asked.

Robin frowned. "No. We're looking for someone."

"Who? Are you guards?"

"A girl named Pen- Thaliaurore. Do you know her?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Thaliaurore? I-I don't know her." He ran back to his mother.

"Yes," Robin thought. "You probably do."  
-------

"Are we there yet?" Raven complained. Raven normally rarely whined, but, she had good reason. Penelope had been taking her farther than she thought the marketplace should be. Raven guessed they were on the outskirts of the city.

"Yeah. Please don't whine. I'm helping, aren't I?" Penelope replied, annoyed.

They kept walking, until Penelope stopped, and Raven crashed into her. "What now?" Raven asked, miffed.

"We're here."  
Raven looked at where they were. Not a marketplace, she saw. More like a fortress or castle.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"High Empress Neredeir the Eighth's palace."  
"I thought we were going to the marketplace!" Raven exploded.

"We will," Penelope replied, sizing up the castle. "If this part of my plan is successful." She walked to the side of the palace, and placed her hand on it. Suddenly, her hand went through the side, like Raven's would have if she had her powers.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, nervous all of a sudden.

"You and I, we're breaching this castle."


	14. Chapter 14

"We're… breaking in?" asked Raven.

"Yup!" Penelope replied, taking her hand, and made a portal with Raven's power through the palace's limestone side.

Raven, however, shook it loose. "I'm not going with you, Penelope."  
"Oh, yes, you are." Penelope suddenly shape shifted into an octopus, like Beast Boy would've; only her skin remained its creamy glow. She grabbed Raven around the waist, and shoved herself through the shrinking portal.

---------------

"Come on, dude," Cyborg sighed. "We've been sitting here looking for Penelope for, what, two hours? She isn't going to show. Let's see if she's hiding in the mountains."

Robin sighed. He shouldn't have trusted Penelope again. They'd only wasted their time, as always. "Yeah, let's go…" he began to walk back with his team.

"Hey!" Robin heard a voice call out. "Are you the Teen Titans?" Robin turned around. A young man with light red hair and a torn shirt stood in front of him. "You're Robin, right? The leader?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Who are you?"

"My name's Elliot Pembrooke, Penelope's brother. Has she come yet?"  
"No," Starfire replied. "We have waited and waited, but, she has not shown up as Robin had promised."

"You promised your friends she'd come?" Elliot asked.

"Well… I told them I was sure she'd come," Robin admitted.

Elliot sighed. "And she hasn't shown. Goddamn her…"

"Do you know if she'd be around the mountains?" asked Cyborg.

"No, she said she was going straight here…" Elliot replied thoughtfully. "Oh, no… No, no, no!"

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Goddamn her to hell! Little lying bitch!" Elliot stamped his foot. "Come with me." He began to run away from the marketplace.

"Wait up!" Robin called out, running beside Elliot. "Where exactly did Penelope go?"

"I can't be sure, but, I have a good idea," he replied.

----------

"Just stay out here for a minute," Elliot told them. The Titans were in front of a small, decrepit home; Elliot's, apparently.

"Why?" demanded Robin. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," Elliot replied, going inside, and slamming the door in the Titans' faces.

"Robin, what is going on? Why does Mr. Elliot choose not to tell us of Friend Penelope?" Starfire asked.

"Well, its obvious Elliot and Penelope are going to attack everyone, and-" Beast Boy began.

"Don't even make stuff up, man…" Cyborg said dryly.

-------------------

Elliot ran across the hallway to his room. When he was in his room, he went to the trunk at the end of his bed- a hope trunk; his mother had called it- and opened it. Inside was a mask of a jaguar-like animal, and a sheath. He attached the sheath to his belt, and carried the mask outside, where the Titans were.

"Alright, kids," he began.

"Don't. Call. Us. Kids," Robin said slowly, with a lot of anger rising in his voice.

Elliot sighed. "Okay, fine, then. Titans, listen, I'm going to make this short: We need to get to the palace of Queen Neredeir, because that is where my sister and your friend will most likely be. Okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Come on." Elliot ran to the west, the other Titans in pursuit.

-------------

Raven hit the floor. "Ow," she said simply. "Penelope, be careful."

"No time to watch what we're doing," Penelope replied, landing on her feet. "To the palace room, away!" She ran down the hall.

Raven ran after her. "Do you know where the throne room is?"

"Are you kidding?" Penelope laughed. "I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Hey!" Raven heard a coarse voice croak after them.

"Oh, no," Penelope whispered. "Neredeir's guards."

"Stop! Intruders!" The guard yelled after them.

Raven and Penelope ran faster. They came to a 'T.'

"Now which way do we go?" asked Raven, looking down both hallways.

"Easy," Penelope replied. "You go down the left hallway; I go down the right, which is where the door to Neredeir's throne room is."

"You're just going to leave me there?" Raven gulped.

"Of course not," Penelope replied. "Just go!" She ran down the right hallway.

Raven cautiously half-ran down the left hallway.

"Stop!" she heard the guard call after her. She glanced behind her. Only one guard. Nothing really to worry about.

"Halt!" Raven suddenly heard a voice in front of her say. "Intruder!"

"What?" Raven thought. "Oh, wonderful. More of them…" At least eight guards stood in front of her, and there was another chasing her.

"Where is she?" the guard behind her asked, grabbing her shoulder roughly.

"Who?" Raven replied innocently.

"The other girl."

"Right here, baby!" Raven heard Penelope's voice giggle out, even though Raven couldn't see her. "Prepare to meet thy Maker!" Penelope suddenly appeared out of a portal.

"Seize her!" the guard behind Raven ordered the others.

Penelope laughed. She suddenly shape-shifted into an elephant, and blew her trunk. The guards panicked at Penelope's sudden size.

"S-s-stop! Intruders! Arrest them!" the head guard ordered.

"Is that all they can say?" Raven thought.

Penelope reared up on her hind legs, and came down; causing a quake that sent the guards flying. Penelope shifted back into her normal self.

"Had enough?" she smirked, a star-bolt forming at the end of her fist. "Didn't think so." She fired a star-bolt at one guard, then another, then another. The remaining guards broke into a cold sweat, and ran.

"Excellent," Penelope said, lowering her arms. "Come on," she said to Raven. "I found the throne room."

"I thought you said you knew where it was," Raven said.

"I lied. I needed you to distract the guards," Penelope replied simply.

"Why did they chase after me alone?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Penelope replied, pausing. "Maybe it's because they recognized me as a native to Lapsci."

Raven shrugged. It didn't matter anymore, as long as Penelope found the throne room.

"Take my hand," Penelope said to Raven.

"Why?" she asked.

"We need to get to the throne room as fast as we can. Going through a portal is probably the easiest."

"Oh…" Raven took Penelope's hand.

Penelope sank to her knees, and placed one hand on the velvet carpet. A black portal opens beneath them, and they go under.

----------------

"Where's Penelope now?" Robin asked Elliot. The Titans and Elliot were at Queen Neredeir's palace, but neither Penelope nor Raven were nowhere in sight.

"She's somewhere…" Elliot replied, scanning over the castle.

"So, like, how do we get inside?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head."Let's break down the door," Cyborg suggested, aiming his sonic cannon at the drawbridge.

"Please tell me your not-" Elliot started, but Cyborg's cannon cut him off with a loud 'boom!'

"Serious… Nice," Elliot said sarcastically. "Stupid kids…" he thought to himself.

-------------

Raven and Penelope warped through the portal.

"We're here," Penelope said.

Raven looked around her. It looked like a normal castle; a velvet carpet, oil paintings hung on the walls of past kings and queens, tapestries bearing seals hung behind a throne… Raven gasped. On the throne was a woman with shoulder-length black hair. She wore a black dress that spread around her feet, and had a lusty look on her face.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice echoing off the walls.

Penelope stepped forward, spreading her legs apart. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

The throne room was silent. Raven looked at Penelope, then back to Neredeir, and then to Penelope again.

"What?" Neredier asked.

"What I have just said, Queen Neredier, has nothing to do with anything. However, I will kill you."  
Neredeir threw back her head and laughed. "What makes you so positive you can beat me, Inigo?"

Penelope scowled. "My name is Thaliaurore. You have kidnapped my parents, and caused your father's kingdom to fall. Prepare to die."

Neredeir raised her eyebrows. "Thaliaurore. I remember your parents. Nicozine and Amera, weren't they?"

Penelope raised a fist. "You're lying! My parents' names were Duantre and Galirou!"

"No, those were not they're names. Aren't I right, Nicozine? Amera?" Neredeir stood up, calling to a wooden door that looked like it had been locked. It opened, and out strode a young man and woman, dressed in royal-looking clothes.

Penelope gasped. "Mother? Father? Why are you here?"

The woman spoke. "We were never your parents, Thaliaurore. We started your precious rebellion simply to pick out who was loyal to our Queen. You and your brother were not."

The man nodded. "When enough people joined the rebellion, we 'disappeared' with the information on attacks, strengths, and weaknesses. However, we did not count on a spy returning with information on the team of child heroes, and you to then go after them, hoping to defeat us."  
"Alas, girl, you cannot," Neredeir sighed kittenishly. "Since you have challenged me to a dual to the death, let us begin!"

"Wait!" Penelope broke in. "How do you know about the spy's visit and my going to Earth?"  
The man smiled. "There are others with some loyalty to the Queen in your rebellion who were kind enough to tell a space traveler or two."

Penelope gasped again. "You! You were the travelers from Kyotu! You said you would help our rebellion with your armies!"

The woman cackled. "Yes. And you told us everything you knew ever since we left. Isn't it wonderful, for us?"

Star-bolts formed at Penelope's hands. "Yeah. But, it'll all be over soon." She flew into the air, aiming the bolts at Neredeir.

Neredeir laughed again. "Silly child. You've forgotten; I fly, too." And with that, Neredeir jumped into the air, tackling Penelope to the floor, and holding her down by the arms.

"That wasn't flying!" Penelope protested, squirming under Neredeir's grip. "That was a really good jump!"

Neredeir ignored her. "Nicozine, Amera! Get her friend!"

"Raven, run!" Penelope panted.

"No," Raven replied, bracing herself for Nicozine and Amera.

"Raven, I'm serious! Nicozine can generate acid through his saliva or touch! And Amera's screams are like sonic cannons!"

"Oh… oh, no," Raven muttered, backing away to the door.

"You can't run, dearie!" She heard Amera call after her.

"Raven, run to the hallways! I can sense Robin and Elliot and- oops…" Penelope mumbled.

Neredeir grinned. "Amera, Nicozine! Follow the girl!"

"No!" Penelope shouted, turning into a lion, throwing Neredeir off of her, and began to run to the door.

"Not so fast!" Neredeir shouted after her. She opened her fist, the closed it, and did it again.

Penelope suddenly staggered, dropping to her stomach, and reverting to her human shape. She clutched at her throat.

"You might've forgotten, again, Thaliaurore," Neredeir said quietly. "I can suck oxygen away from a person."

Penelope closed her eyes, and felt everything drain away.

------------------------------

Hope that wasn't too confusing for you all to follow. Oh, and, if you want to see a full picture of Penelope, go to .com/art/Request-Penelope-Pembrooke-111198301 and worship the ground this guy walks on!


	15. Chapter 15

Elliot and the Titans came to the 'T' in the castle. "Alright," Elliot said. "Robin, you, Cyborg, and Starfire head down the left hallway, and Beast Boy and I shall go down the right hallway."

"But, Mr. Elliot," Starfire asked. "How will we contact you if we find the throne room to your Queen?"

Elliot frowned. "I… don't know. Look, if you can't find anything in the left hallway, look down the right for us. And, if we can't find anything down the right hallway, we'll look down the left for you, okay?"

"Alright," Robin agreed. "Come on, Titans." They ran down the left hallway.

------------

"Now, if we were teenage vigilantes, where would we hide…?" Amera asked herself. She and her husband were in the 'T's' base.

"They perhaps went down this 'T,'" Nicozine said. "But, which way?"

"I'll go left," Amera offered. "You can go see if they've gone up near the Queen's room."

"Very well," Nicozine replied, going back up the right hallway.

-------------------

Beast Boy gasped, and began to breathe heavily. He clutched at his chest.

Elliot turned around. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy shook his head. Elliot saw his skin slowly turn from white to a light green, then a dark green. Beast Boy's gritted his teeth; Elliot saw the fang Beast Boy once had grow out. Finally, Beast Boy's hair reverted back to green.

"Wha- what is happening? Beast Boy? Are you okay?" Elliot licked his lips nervously, and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I'm good," Beast Boy replied, panting. "I think… I think I got my powers back!"

"Really? That's wonderful! Now we have a better chance of defeating Neredeir!" Elliot smiled.

"Too bad," a voice in front of them said, clicking his tongue. "Too bad that you just got your powers back, because, now, I have to take them from you… along with your life!"

---------------

"Starfire!" Robin yelled to his friend, who had fainted on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know…" Robin replied.

He heard Starfire breathing heavily. Then, one of her eyes shot open. They were changing colours; from grey, back to forest green.

Robin gasped. "Star! You're… are you getting your powers back?"

"Yes, I believe so…" she murmured.

"Do you think that means BB got his back, too?" asked Cyborg.

"I'd imagine so," Robin replied, helping Starfire up.

"It's a shame you won't be seeing him…" a woman's voice sneered behind them.

--------------

Neredeir kneeled down beside Penelope. "I would've thought a rebel group would study their enemy better. It is known I can fly, control wind, and suck out oxygen from an opponent…" She gently brushed Penelope's hair over her shoulder. Suddenly, Penelope's right hand grabbed out and touched her.

"What?" she gasped startled. Suddenly, Neredeir began to feel weak. Her eyes drooped, and she sunk to her stomach in a dead faint.

Penelope pushed herself up to her knees. "You should study your own enemies better, Queen," she whispered haughtily before getting up all the way.

-----------------

Elliot looked up. "F-father? You're alive?"

Nicozine shook his head. "You are mistaken, Morieron. I'm not you're father. I was, in reality, a spy for Neredeir. Your "mother" and I founded the rebellion to pick out who were loyal to the Queen, and who weren't. Then, when enough people joined, your mother and me "disappeared," and went back to the queen." Nicozine smiled evilly.

"You…why? Why did you lead me and an innocent girl on like this? Neredeir should've known that the entire planet hated her because of what she'd done! And, because you've done this, more innocent people are getting hurt!" Elliot raised his voice with each word.

"Don't sweat this guy, Elliot," Beast Boy reassured him. "I'll get him for ya." With that, he shifted into an elephant, and began to charge at Nicozine.

Nicozine smiled, waiting for him. Beast Boy ran straight at him. Nicozine spat on the floor in front of him, and the floor began to dissolve. Beast Boy screeched to a halt, shifting back to his human form. Beast Boy fell down the acid-made hole in the ground. He tried to cling to it's edges, but, it was dissolving before the could get a proper grip on them.

"Elliot, quick!" He yelled up frantically. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him up by the scruff of the neck, and threw him to Nicozine, who caught him square in the stomach.

"Ooof!" Nicozine grunted, Beast Boy falling onto him.

"Elliot! The floors melting! I mean, disintegrating! You have to get over to the other side!" Beast Boy urged him anxiously.

Elliot nodded. He took two steps back, and took a flying leap to the other side.

----------------

Yeah… really sorry for putting that random url in the author's notes last chapter. I wanted you to see what Penelope looked like, because someone was nice enough to draw her for me. The picture is on deviantArt, in case you still wanted to see it.


End file.
